This invention relates to new and useful improvements in a combined road vehicle and aircraft.
Combined road vehicle and aircraft structures have heretofore been provided wherein by converting certain elements, the vehicle can be operated on the highway or in the air. Such prior structures have the disadvantage that they are not capable of quick conversion from one form to the other and in addition some of the converting parts must be removed and stored or hauled separately until the time comes to change them back. It is believed that such lack of design has discouraged the widespread use of this type of apparatus.